School of the FRESH
by trepidon
Summary: Todays the day Ciel goes to school for the first time! After being homeschooled for the last 9 years, now at the age of 12 he's going to be attending F.R.E.S.H. A school for the finest, and richest. Soon he meets, and begins 'crush' on a certain Blonde who...is a girl? Find out what happens next by reading ahead! (Alternate Universe - A/U) & (O/C), some fluff too


Welcome to my Second FF. I hope you all enjoy and if you don't, feel free to click the 'X' button! Or…leave hateful comments first, THEN Click the X button, I wouldn't mind reading people's comments about how awesome my stories are…and even if you say they aren't, I will not accept what you say to be the truth! Hehe J This will be in Ciel's P.O.V. Hope you Enjoy! Comment Comment Comment!

Chapter 1: The Phantomhive Manor

"What?! Why do I have to go to school? What is this school of which you speak of anyways Madame Red?" I say in an annoyed tone. "Oh my dear, you must go! You mustn't neglect the people who would love to be your friend!" Madame Red replied. "Why must I need friends when I have you and Sebastian and my servants? You're all I need!" I say in a grunted tone. "Oh I am so happy that you care so dearly about us Ciel! But a child at your age needs to be with other people your own age, you can't be hanging out with adults in public! That could damage your appearance!" Madame Red said in a tone that really, annoys me…almost like she's happy that I'm going to school! I bet if she was the one being forced to go to school, she'd turn that frown upside down! "I'm almost positive that you'll make at least one friend there!" She says in a gleeful tone. "Alright, alright, if it will get you from telling me the same thing over and over" "sheesh, what's the big deal about friends anyways, it's not like I need them anyways. Not like they'll help me towards my ultimate goal" I say to myself.

"Young master, you and Madame's dinner is ready. If you would, Right this way." My butler says to me, with that obvious grin that he must be enjoying himself hearing me in this agonizing pain of being lectured by my Aunt to go to school. Oh I'll make that smirk disappear, Like I'm Houdini!

"Your newspaper," Thank you Sebastian, I say with a grin making its way across my face. Sebastian's now looks confused at this as we continue to make eye contact as he brings me my dinner. "Oh this is just splendid, marvelous job Sebastian! I wish my servant could be as good as you are", Madame Red says as she turns her head towards her red headed servant. "Grell, be a dear and get the tea", "Oh yes My Lady", the Red headed woman? Or is it a man, says as he heads towards the counter to bring us our tea. 'Crash!' "What in blazes?!" I shout as I look over to the sound of the crash, seeing my tea set, along with the Red Head on the floor. "I'm so sorry My Lord!, Please Forgive me!" The Red Head says in a begging form. "Oh for the love of, Sebastian…" "Yes Master", Sebastian says as he moves towards the cluttered glass and the Red Head. What in the world, why is that Red Head giving my Butler such a disgusting stare! Even Sebastian is frowning at it! Either that or he's just pissed that he has to clean up after this 'servant'. "Grell, I think you should stay here at the Phantomhive Manor and learn how to become a proper butler under Sebastian" Madame Red states in an authorative tone as she turns to look at me as if she was looking towards my approval. The Nerve! Who does she think she is giving me Orders?! Even if she is twice my age, or however old she is I could care less, she is not the boss of me! However, Sebastian seems to have not taken a liking to this Red Head already, so maybe I should let the Red Head stay. I begin to smirk, and Sebastian notices it, "I bet he's fearing for the worst" I say to myself in almost a small laughter. "I love making him suffer, it just brings me to such 'Joy'" I say to myself. "Very well, I'll let The uhm…Red Head stay here for a week or two, If he does not become a proper butler by then, then I don't know what to say". I say in addition to agreeing to my Aunt's question.

"Oh splendid, Grell, you are to obey your masters every wish and command, just like you do with me, do you understand?" "Oh yes My Lady, I shall not let you down, neither to you Young Master" Grell gives me a wink as he says the _Young Master_ part. I begin to shiver just at the thought of that wink, what a creeper.

I pick up the newspaper and begin to read as I eat. I look up the name "F.R.E.S.H.", A school for the Finest, Richest, Extravagant. "Oh yes, Ciel you are going to the "F.R.E.S.H." school, I've told Sebastian to get your uniform for you just the other day. "You what?! Uniform?! What do you mean by that?" I shout in complete surprise and frustration. Honestly, I do hate having to be forced to wear something that I do not like. It's just like when Lizzy's over at my Manor, making me dress up in all that _Pink Clothing_. Oh how I hated it, and still do to this day. "I have your uniform prepared for you upstairs in your room Young Master." Sebastian says to me with a smirk on his face. I don't exactly like it when he has a smirk on his face, especially when it's towards me. It makes me think that he's planning something… Wait but how did he prepare my uniform if he's been in the kitchen this whole time?! Damn Demon, he must have used his 'Demonic Powers', maybe that's why he's smirking. What a pathetic excuse to smirk.

"Ahh, that was quite the delicious meal, thank you very much for having me Ciel" My Aunt says to me as she comes over to pat my head. I try my best to 'smile', but whenever I do it's either insidious-looking or the worst smile they've ever seen in their entire life thus making them think I'm faking it. They can think whatever they want; I could care less really… "I'll see you soon Grell, Make sure you do what I told you to do, remember to be there for Ciel!" my Aunt shouts to Grell who's in the kitchen. Right now we're in the living room and Aunt Red just had to kneel down to my height to give me a hug. I don't mind it, now I don't have to look up to her face and smile. All I simply do is give her a quick 'smile' as she faces me and when my heads next to hers in the hug I let the smile go and resume my 'Ciel Face'. "My Dear Ciel, how I think of you as my own" a tear rolls down her right eye touching my right cheek, "I do hope you stop doing this Watchdog, I know it's for Her Majesty, but it's still very dangerous, especially for such a child." I remove my arms from her back, and move back a few spaces to look her face to face, "I will not! I must continue to be Her Majesty's watchdog as it was my fathers', and his fathers', and now it is my job." "I understand Ciel, I just wished it wasn't like this" she says between sniffles. After she gives me one last hug, she finally departs waving us good bye. And after she leaves I release a wave of relief. Until I remembered that a certain klutz was in my manor. "Yes, Grell, just go and clean the dishes, after that just don't break anything and do whatever that is appropriate." "Yes Young Master", Grell replies as he bows to me.

"Sebastian what is this F.R.E.S.H. school again?" I ask as we walk upstairs and then into my bedroom. "The F.R.E.S.H. school is the Finest, Richest, Extravagant, Students of History school." "Finest richest extravagant students of history school…" I say to myself as I lift my arms for Sebastian to have clear access to undressing me and preparing me for my Night clothes. "Yes and what time am I to arrive there and leave?" "Well that is up to you, however you must be there by 8:30 am, and the time you leave depends of if you are to take extra-curricular activities." Sebastian says, while slowing down when he reached the part about the _extra-curricular_ activities. "What is this Extra Curricular Activity?" I ask honestly. "It is something similar to clubs, or sports programs, except it is enrolled through the school." "Oh I see, thank you Sebastian, you may go now." "Yes, My Lord, also I will come at 7:00 AM to wake you". What?! 7 AM?! But right now is 11pm, that means I only have…8 hours of sleep. Ugh.

This chapter is kind of lame...Yeah it's just an introduction chapter. To like the whole 'thing' I'm going to be doing with my story! Hope you guys check out my Chapter 2, I probably will be updating this daily as my other story about 'Btooom!'


End file.
